


Paroxysm

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [144]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate continuation of fatuous and what happened during the op Jarvis sent Tony on in season 9?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroxysm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linda123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda123/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/23/1999 for the word [paroxysm](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/23/paroxysm).
> 
> paroxysm  
> (Medicine) A sudden attack, intensification, or recurrence of a disease.  
> Any sudden and violent emotion or action; an outburst; a fit.
> 
> This is an alternate continuation of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304) and [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533) for Linda123 who wanted to see Tony recovering from being hurt and Abby and the others trying to make a big deal about it and acting like they care only for Tony to tell them to get lost because he knows their words and actions are lies.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I think I'm probably stretching the use of paroxysm, but hope it's not too horrible.

# 

Paroxysm

As Tony lay in the hospital after the op Jarvis had him on, his memory completely gone except for the few bits Dr. Cranston had managed to return, he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Gibbs had come and gone following up on what little Tony had been able to tell him and also keeping up with his job at NCIS.

Tony fell asleep with the nagging feeling still there that he was missing something. It wasn’t until the next day when both Dr. Cranston, Gibbs, and the creepy FBI agent had left him alone that he realized what he was missing. Honestly, he wished he hadn’t figured it out as his body had a paroxysm of convulsions at the sight of the people he’d managed to forget. 

Abby, McGee, and Ziva all stood around Tony’s bed as he barely survived his paroxysm of convulsions. None of them had done anything except to stare in shock. The nurses quickly came as the alarms started going off and shooed them out. Before the nurses got them out, Abby clutched Tony’s hand. “Oh Tony I’m so sorry.”

Separating Tony from the clinging girl, the nurses shooed everyone out so that they could try and calm their patient down. As they finally got Tony calmer and able to actually take in air, they waited for him to catch his breath and asked him “Are you ok?”

“Fine.” He choked out.

“Do you know what triggered the paroxysms?” A nurse pressed.

Tony nodded coughing slightly. 

The nurse prompted him to explain further handing him a glass of water and some ice chips to soothe his throat from the results of the paroxysms.

Finally feeling a little bit under control and a little better, he gasped out. “Those three are the cause. I don’t want them near me. Please put them on the denied visitor list for me.”

The next day when McGee, Ziva, and Abby snuck out of NCIS to visit Tony again while they knew Gibbs was busy they were shocked to find they weren’t admitted into Tony’s room anymore. Abby railed against the hospital, but no matter what she said they wouldn’t let her in to Tony's room. They kept repeating. “You’ve been placed on the list of denied visitors. I’m sorry we can’t let you in.”

Returning to NCIS, they stared at each other before finally Abby voiced the question they were all thinking. “Why did Tony put us on the denied visitor list? Doesn’t he know we love him?”

“I don’t know, Abby.” McGee commented.

Ziva said nothing.

Abby continued. “We’ll have to corner him and find out once he’s out of the hospital.”

Of course, by the time Tony was out of the hospital the case was in full swing and they didn’t have a chance to corner him until it had been fully wrapped up. At which point Tony was exhausted and not watching his words as he hadn’t had a chance to recover and they’d just finished catching the people they could. 

“Why wouldn’t you let us visit you in the hospital, Tony?” Abby asked her puppy dog eyes going fully crazy and a huge pout on her face. “We were worried about you. We love you.”

Tony simply stated the truth as he didn’t have the mental capacity to use a white lie or try to spare their feelings like he normally would. “Please get lost. I know better now. Go use your fake sympathy on someone who might actually believe your lies.”

Abby gasped tears coming to her eyes at Tony’s harsh words. McGee was quick to move to support her as her legs practically collapsed from her shock. Ziva simply watched the scene deep in thought. Tony ignored them all focusing on finishing his paperwork so that he could go home. Well he couldn’t quite go home, yet, as he promised Gibbs he’d come over after work, but at least he’d be away from the office.


End file.
